heroismfandomcom-20200216-history
Heroic Captures and Arrests
In any story, there comes a time when a hero or heroine can capture an enemy or arrest a villain for his/her crimes. Sometimes, the good guys, usually cops, soldiers, or rebels, can band together to catch lawbreakers to help out a community. This usually happens for these reasons: *When it comes to a guard, to steal his suit and keys or keep him or her from sounding the alarm. *Catching a lawbreaker. *Saving the day. *Exposing evil plans and evidence. *Defeating the villain. *Forcing the villain to do an important thing, like bringing down a defense mechanism. Examples *Little John captures Nutsy so he and Robin Hood can swipe his costume and keys. *Woody and Slinky Dog trap and tie up the Monkey to keep him from sounding the alarm. *Doc and the Seven Dwarfs nab Grumpy to put him in the tub and scrub him. *The Iron Giant and Hogarth Hughes block Kent Mansley's path, allowing General Rogard and his troops to capture and arrest him for his treachery. *Ginger and the hens capture Mr. Tweedy to keep him from alerting Mrs. Tweedy about their escape. *Darkwing Duck has captured, defeated, thwarted and/or exposed the evil plans of many villains, including Negaduck, Ammonia Pine, Colonel Trenchrot, Isis Vanderchill, Bushroot, Jock Newbody, Steelbeak and other F.O.W.L. agents in order to turn them over to the St. Canard police or the S.H.U.S.H. agents throughout the entire series *Red Puckett and Granny leap to safety via parachute, causing Boingo and his thugs to tumble into the hands of Chief Grizzly and his squad. *Finn, with Chewbacca and Han Solo, captures Captain Phasma to force her to lower the shields of Starkiller base. *Remy's family capture the health inspector so they can save Gusteau's restaurant. *James and the giant bugs capture Aunt Sponge and Aunt Spiker so the police can arrest them. *Sophie and the BFG, with the backing of the British Army and RAF, capture the other nine giants and take them back to London to be imprisoned. *Sheriff Sam Brown arrests Alameda Slim after Maggie, Mrs. Calloway, Grace and the farm animals beat him up and blowing his Yancy O'Del disguise. *Finn McMissle captures Professor Zundapp, ordering him to deactivate the bomb, but it is revealed to be deactivated by someone to armed it, then Zundapp gets tasered by Holley Shiftwell. *After Jason and George Jeremiah defeat Quincy Maroone, they tie up the evil man, but turned him and his henchmen over to the Las Vegas Police Department. *Jake Shandling captures his archenemy Professor Devlin and tasers the evil genius after pushes Tabitha to her presumed death. *Mater exposes Sir Miles Axlerod as the unseen mastermind to the Royal Court. *After Judy Hopps and Nick Wilde reveal Bellwether's plan to make predators go savage and take over Zootopia, Chief Bogo and his squad arrest the criminal mastermind and her accomplices. *The Goblin King imprisons Krudsky for his treachery and helps the Mystery, Inc. gang save the day. *After Eliza Thornberry saves the elephants from being killed by an electric fence set up by Sloan and Bree Blackburn, the police arrest the poachers. Quotes Gallery The Iron Giant blocking Kent Mansley's path.png|The Iron Giant and Hogarth Hughes blocking Kent Mansley's path, allowing General Rogard to arrest him for his treachery. Woody nabbing the monkey.png|Woody nabbing the Monkey to escape Sunnyside without sounding the alarm. Doc and the Seven Dwarfs nabbing Grumpy.png|The Seven Dwarfs nabbing Grumpy for him to wash up. Little John nabbing Nutsy to steal his keys and suit.png|Little John captures Nutsy so he and Robin Hood can swipe his costume and keys. Finn, Chewbacca, and Han Solo capturing Captain Phasma.png|Finn, with Chewbacca and Han Solo, captures Captain Phasma to force her to lower the shields of Starkiller base. james-giant-peach-disneyscreencaps.com-8325.jpg|James and the giant bugs capturing Aunt Sponge and Aunt Spiker so the police can arrest them. Ginger and the hens overpowering Mr. Tweedy.png|Ginger and the hens capturing Mr. Tweedy Garnet_nabbing_Peridot.png|Garnet with Pearl nabbing Peridot, so Garnet can poof her after take her to The Burning Room. Remy's family capturing the health inspector.png|Remy's family capturing the health inspector to keep him from revealing the "pest infestation." Category:Heroic Events Category:About Heroes